Três songs de um amor acabado
by Lady Bunce
Summary: Draco e Gina não sabem se querem mesmo ficar juntos.Será mesmo que foram feitos para ficar juntos?{terminada}
1. Ele

**Limp Bizkit - Behind Blue Eyes**

        -Você não se preocupa, não é? – Gina gritou para ele, enquanto Draco se afastava na plataforma de embarque do trem para Paris.        -Não fale do que você não sabe Virgínia – ele parou no meio do caminho, não olharia para ela, seria forte.        -Você gosta não é Draco? – ela o provocou, chegando perto dele – gosta de ser o frio, indiferente e arrogante Malfoy.Sempre foi assim, por que mudaria?        Ele não respondeu.Ela vendo que ele não iria impedi-la, como ela bem gostaria que ele fizesse, resolveu entrar de uma vez no maldito trem.Que fosse para o inferno ele e sua arrogância. no one knows what it's like(ninguém sabe como é)to be the bad man(ser o homem mau)to be the sad man(ser o homem triste)behind blue eyes(atrás de olhos azuis)and no one knows(e ninguém sabe)what it's like to be hated(como é ser odiado)to be faded to telling only lies(ser desbotado, contar só mentiras)         E o trem partiu, levando para sempre a única pessoa viva que o amava.Mais uma pessoa que ele, talvez por medo, afastava.Era sempre assim. "Sempre foi assim" aquilo ecoava em sua cabeça. "É Virgínia, por que eu mudaria?Por que eu mostraria ao mundo como é difícil ser Draco Malfoy?" chorusbut my dreams they aren't as empty(mas meus sonhos ele não são tão vazios)as my conscious seems to be(quanto a minha consciência parece estar).i have hours, only lonely(eu tenho horas, só abandonado)my love is vengeance(meu amor é vingativo)that's never free(que nunca é livre)         Ele refletia agora sozinho.Mais uma das incontáveis vezes em que ia para seu quarto na Mansão Malfoy.Já era um homem, tinha 19 anos.Não podia sofrer tanto por algo que atrapalharia sua vida.Um Malfoy e uma Weasley, um absurdo isso sim.        "Todos pensam que não passo de um filhinho de papai mimado, talvez eu não esteja muito longe disso" ele pensava.E por mais que tentasse evitar, seus pensamentos sempre tomavam o rumo para Virgínia Weasley.         "Quais seu sonhos Draco?" um dia ela perguntou.Foi numa das inúmeras vezes em que eles tinham se encontrado escondido do mundo em Hogwarts.Naquela ocasião ele não respondeu a namorada, mas agora pensava nos sonhos que ele guardava para si. "Me casar com uma ruiva, ter filhos com ela, ser feliz com ela" isso é o que ele pensava em responder.Mas agora tudo estava perdido. "Ela foi para Paris, passar três anos de curso lá" ele pensou amargurado "e você aqui.Faça como ela, siga sua vida". no one knows what its like(ninguém sabe como é)to feel these feelings(sentir esses sentimentos)like i do, and i blame you!(como eu faço, e eu culpo você!)no one bites back as hard(ninguém morde novamente tão forte)on their anger(na raiva deles)none of my pain woe(nenhuma das minhas desgraçadas dores)can show through(pode transparecer)         -Você está aqui Draco? – a voz de Lucio Malfoy ecoou para dentro do quarto através da porta.        -Onde mais eu estaria? – ele respondeu seco de dentro.        Lucio entrou para saber o que o filho estava fazendo.Seu choque ao ver o único herdeiro da tradicional família Malfoy fazendo as malas foi grande.        -Onde você pensa que vai? – ele desafiou o filho.        -Certamente não para Paris – ele novamente respondeu seco – como o senhor está pensando.        -Isso não é jeito de responder ao seu pai – Lucio alfinetou – onde está a educação que eu e sua mãe lhe demos?        -Deve estar no lixo – Draco explodiu – junto com toda minha vida.Você não tem noção do que fez!        O pai de Draco foi um dos que mais implicava com o romance dele e Gina.Chegou a ponto de contratar uma qualquer, coloca-la no quarto do filho, fazendo-se passar por amante do rapaz.Quando Gina abriu a porta do quarto para ver o namorado e achou aquela vadia dentro, eles romperam na hora.        -Foi para o seu bem – Lucio si defendia – ou você realmente acha que tinha um futuro ao lado daquela pobretona?        Draco não controlou seus impulsos, pegou o pai pela garganta e segurou forte.        -A minha vida inteira eu fui do jeito que você quis – ele falava amargo –a minha vida inteira afastei todos os que tentavam si aproximar de mim, tudo por ordem sua!Essa foi a ultima vez, ela não vai voltar por sua causa!Você sempre foi a desgraça da minha vida, agora me deixe vive-la em paz!        Ele soltou o pai, que ficou olhando rancoroso para o filho e massageando o pescoço.        chorus discover l.i.m.p. say it (x4)(descubra l.i.m.p. diga isso)no one knows what its like(ninguém sabe como é)to be mistreated, to be defeated(ser maltratado, ser derrotado)behind blue eyes(atrás de olhos azuis)no one know how to say(ninguém sabe dizer)that they're sorry and don't worry(que eles sentem muito e não se preocupam)i'm not telling lies(eu não estou contando mentiras)         Dois anos já haviam passado desde que Draco saíra de casa.Dois anos que vivia por conta e risco.Trabalhava no Ministério no Departamento de criaturas mágicas, como assistente de Chefe de Departamento.Dava para se sustentar e ter algum luxo.Ele morava num bairro próximo ao Ministério, um bairro totalmente trouxa.Tinha um apartamento médio, onde passava a maior parte do tempo livre.        Tinha si tornado extremamente responsável, não era mais do tipo que saia com muitas mulheres, apesar de manter contato com algumas ex´s do seu passado negro.Mas uma em especial ele fazia questão de nunca mais encontrar na vida.        Fazia dois anos que ele não escutava um "a" sobre Virgínia.Os irmãos dela, que depois de resistirem muito, acabaram si acostumando com Draco, tentaram passar algumas noticias para ele, mas Draco sempre os cortava.        Ressentimentos a parte, ele e os Weasley tinham até uma relação boa.Molly fazia questão de estar sempre em contato com ele, pois descobriu que o rapaz não era nada mais que um fantoche do pai.Os outros ainda tinham um pé atrás, mas nada que o tempo não resolvesse.        Mas o que dava raiva em Draco era que uns seis meses depois que Virgínia tinha partido, a matéria principal do Profeta Diário era que o garoto cicatriz estava com uma nova namorada:a caçula Weasley.E todas as vezes que os dois se viam era uma troca de ofensas.Draco não escondia o quanto amava aquela mulher, mas o destino dela foi ela mesma que escolheu.E a passado mais de um mês ele recebeu o convite de casamento deles.        Conversou francamente com Molly, falou que não iria, por motivos óbvios, mas somente com ela.Achou que tinha sido uma provocação da parte dos dois mandar o convite, e a primeira coisa que fez foi queimar ele.        Molly contou que eles si casariam em Paris, pois ela ainda tinha eu acabar o curso, mas só isso. chorus no one knows what its like(ninguém sabe como é)to be the bad man, to be the sad man(ser o homem mal, o homem triste)behind blue eyes.(atrás de olhos azuis)         Mais um ano, mas desta vez Draco resolveu esquecer Gina.A noticia de que o casamento perfeito dela com Potter o tinha deixado amargurado e disposto a realmente viver sua vida.        Tinha reencontrado Padma Patil, uma das "amigas" de escola.Eles começaram a namorar a pouco mais de oito meses.Draco pediu a mão dela, com todo a cavalheirismo que tinha.Padma ficou encantado com a mudança, que nem pensou duas vezes antes de dizer sim.O casamento estava marcado para dali a três meses.        Ele convidou todos os Weasley, mas deixou bem claro que nada de Potter´s.Ele tinha uma vida feliz, e estava aprendendo a amar Padma, que não era de todo mal.O amor que tinha por Virgínia finalmente estava indo para bem longe dele.        Mais uma vez ele estava sozinho, pensando na virada que sua vida tinha dado.Era outra pessoa, mas era Draco ainda.        -Ninguém sabe como é difícil ser Draco Malfoy.


	2. Ela

**Stacie Orrico - I Promisse I Will**

        Ela andava depressa, queria sumir, queria morrer.Era o fim.Um ponto final na maluquice dos dois. "Cresça Virgínia" ela pensou enquanto passava pelas lojas "não existem contos de fadas, viva sua vida, ele que viva a dele". Will I always be there for you?(Eu vou estar sempre lá para você)When you need someone, Will I be that one you need?(Quando você precisar de alguém, vou ser eu esse alguém?)Will I do all my best to, to protect you?(Eu vou fazer o meu melhor para, para proteger você?)When the tears get near your eyes(Quando as lagrimas chegarem nos seus olhos)Will I be the one that's by your side?(Vou ser eu quem vai estar ao seu lado?)         Era isso que ela iria fazer.Tinha sido magoada, enganada e jogada fora por Draco Malfoy.Aquilo a atormentava, não sabia o que fazer.        "Aquele cara-de-pau" ela pensou andando por onde não sabia "teve coragem de aparecer e me deixar vir".        Ela estava em Paris.Seis meses atrás, enquanto embarcava no trem que a traria para a cidade, ele apareceu na plataforma de embarque e a deixou seguir sua vida.Ela pedia com os olhos para que ele a impedisse, suplicava internamente para que ele si importasse uma vez na vida mais com ela do que com ele próprio, mas não.Draco Malfoy não era esse tipo de pessoa.        "-Você gosta não é Draco? – ela o provocou, chegando perto dele – gosta de ser o frio, indiferente e arrogante Malfoy.Sempre foi assim, por que mudaria?" suas palavras ecoavam em sua mente.        Seria assim dali em diante, cada um vivendo sua vida.        "Tudo bem que foi você que acabou com tudo" ela admitiu "mas se ele pelo monos lutasse para continuar comigo, eu saberia que ele me amav..."        Seu pensamento foi interrompido.Ela esbarrara em alguém, fazendo com que todos os seus cadernos do curso fossem jogados longe.        -Me desculpe... – a pessoa disse, ajudando-a a catar os materiais espalhados.Mas ela reconhecia aquela voz.        -Harry? RefrãoWill I be there when you call me in the middle of the night?(Eu vou estar lá quando você chamar no meio da noite?)Will I keep the rain from falling down into your light?(Eu guardar o chuva caindo dentro da sua luz?)I promise, I promise(Eu prometo, eu prometo)I promise I will(Eu prometo que eu vou)         -Gina!Que sorte te encontrar... – Harry a levantou.        -O que você está fazendo aqui? – Gina perguntou enquanto ele fazia questão de carregar uma parte dos seus livros – Vamos, lá em casa você me conta.        Eles seguiram um quarteirão calados, sorrindo, mas mesmo assim calados.Gina morava num apartamento numa ruinha calma.Era uma rua inteiramente bruxa.Mas nada no exterior das casas denunciava isso.        -Bem vindo ao meu refugio – ela disse abrindo a porta do apartamento, dando passagem para Harry entrar.        -Então é aqui que você veio se esconder... – ele disse brincando.        -Vai me fazer bem esse tempo longe del... longe da rotina – ela consertou.        -Não – Harry olhou nos olhos da garota – longe dele mesmo.Seus olhos dizem que você saiu de lá única e exclusivamente para não o ver.        -Não a nada que eu não possa esconder de você, certo? – ela disse desviando o olhar.        Ela e Harry namoraram alguns meses em Hogwarts.Não durou nem um ano, pois Gina já não sentia que ele era seu príncipe encantado.Eles terminaram, mas ele deixou claro que ainda a amava. Will I take tender care of you?(Eu vou tomar conta de você?)Take your darkest night and make it bright for you(Pegar a sua noite escura e fazer brilhar para você?)Will I be there to make you strong and to lean on?(Eu vou estar lá para fazer você forte e apoiar você?)When this world has turned so cold(Quando esse mundo tiver se tornado tão frio)Will I be the one that's there to hold?(Eu vou ser quem está lá para te abraçar?)         -Gina – Harry a chamou – você sabe porque eu estou aqui.        -Não, Harry eu não sei. – ela não o encarava, estavam próximos.        -Sabe sim – Harry chegou mais perto – você sabe que eu posso faze-la esquece-lo, você sabe que eu posso estar ao seu lado todos os dias, sabe quanto eu ainda te amo.        -Mas eu não te amo, Harry – ela tentava desviar o olhar, mas ele levantava seu queixo para olhar naqueles olhos castanhos.        -Você pode re-aprender – Harry disse baixinho – eu não me importo de ser usado de cobaia. refrão(2x) YeahAnd I love you more every day(E eu te amo mais a cada dia)And nothing will take that love away(E nada vai levar esse amor embora)When you need someone(Quando você precisa de alguém)I promise I'll be there for you (there for you)(Eu prometo que eu vou estar lá para você)I promise(Eu prometo)         Gina não tentou mais não olhar para aqueles olhos apaixonados.Pensou por um instante, considerou, mas seria errado.        -E se eu não aprendesse – eles se aproximavam mais – e se ele estiver tão fundo em mim que nunca saia?        -Então eu estarei ao seu lado – Harry a puxou pela cintura e falava olhando para ela – estarei aqui quando você quiser chorar a falta dele, quando você sentir raiva do mundo, quando você se sentir um nada.Eu vou estar aqui. Refrão And I promise (and I promise)(e eu prometo)I promise (oh I promise you)(Eu prometo)I will be there when you call me (when you call me)(Eu prometo estar lá quando você me chamar)I promise (I promise)(Eu prometo)I promise I will(eu prometo)         Ele a beijou, com amor, carinho, saudade, tudo de uma vez, e Gina correspondeu.        -Você pode sair machucado – ela por fim falou.        -Estou disposto a correr o risco – Harry a abraçou – Eu prometo que estarei aqui. 


	3. A vida segue

Robbie Williams - Sexed Up (Tradução)

by Robbie Williams

Uma língua frouxa pode nos deixar com cara de trouxa

Só agora estou entendendo o que você disse

Não, não estou imaginando nada

Não agüento mais ressuscitar dia após dia

Porque a gente não conversa?

Porque você sempre duvida que existe uma saída?

Assim eu não tenho mais vontade de continuar

            "-Você gosta não é Draco? - ela o provocou, chegando perto dele - gosta de ser o frio, indiferente e arrogante Malfoy.Sempre foi assim, por que mudaria?"Ele lembrava aquilo com um sorriso "É Virgínia, vai que eu gosto de ser isso tudo".

            Três meses passaram desde que ele se casou com Padma.Ele aprendeu a amar aquela mulher em menos tempo que esperava.Claro que nunca diria que aquela era a paixão de sua vida, mas era a esposa que ele gostava de ter.O mesmo poderia se dizer dela.

            Ele estava feliz naquele dia.Tinha recebido a melhor noticia que poderia esperar naquele dia.Nunca imaginou que tão cedo ele receberia a bendita noticia, mas gostou profundamente dela.Estava andando pelas ruas de Londres, onde tinha um apartamento junto com a esposa.

            Eles trocaram o velho apartamento dele por um em cima de uma loja.A loja se transformou numa das mais famosas butiques bruxas, tudo graças ao bom gosto de Padma.

Porque a gente não acaba logo com isso?

Não temos mesmo mais nada pra dizer

Estou com os meus olhos cerrados

Rezando pra que eles não me obedeçam

Não temos mais atração pelo outro

E é isso que importa hoje

Eu espero que você se exploda

            Gina andava despreocupada.Seu casamento ia bem, sua barriga de seis meses já a incomodava um pouco, tudo parecia perfeito.Com o tempo ela acabou se acostumando com o cuidado excessivo que Harry tinha pelo bebê.Tudo bem que era o único herdeiro Potter, mas precisava de tanto?

            Ela sorriu, pensar na sua família a fazia bem.Teve que parar de trabalhar no Ministério por causa da gravidez.Harry insistiu para que ela não se esforçasse, e ela bem que estava gostando do descanso.

Você diz que estamos num caminho sem volta

Bom eu já to meio de saco cheio

Isso é suficiente?

Pode apagar meu nome do seu caderninho

Faça desse nosso último beijo

Porque eu tô caindo fora

Porque a gente não conversa?

Eu tô aqui não precisa gritar

Com o tempo a gente esquece

Vamos fingir que nunca nos encontramos

            Os olhares cruzaram, a incerteza se eram realmente as mesmas pessoas bateu.Mas nunca, nem com milhões de anos, Draco e Gina esqueceriam o olhar um do outro. "Seu fantasma" Draco pensou "Nunca pensei que iria encontrar essa mulher". "Pronto" passou pela cabeça de Gina "Só pra estragar meu dia".

            -Quanto tempo Virgínia – Draco disse para ela.

            -Sra Potter, Malfoy – ela disse amarga.

            -Bom sra Potter – ele disse o nome com desprezo – Não me importo se me chamar de Draco.

            -Como vai a Padma? – ela mudou o rumo.

            -Vai bem – Gina estranhou o brilho do olhar de Draco.

            -Você não foi no meu casamento – Gina alfinetou – Por que?

            -Como se eu, Draco Malfoy, faria esforço para ir ao casamento dos Potter´s.

            Eles se fitaram por segundos.Então reconheceram o sentimento nos olhos de ambos.Sorriram.Draco chegou perto dela, foi na direção da boca que ele tanto queria beijar, mas no momento final, desviou para a bochecha.

Porque a gente não acaba logo com isso?

Não temos mesmo mais nada pra dizer

Estou com os meus olhos cerrados

Rezando pra que eles não me obedeçam

Não temos mais atração pelo outro

E é isso que importa hoje

Eu espero que você se exploda

            -Nunca pensei que veria você de novo – Draco falou primeiro – acho que agora posso me livrar do meu fantasma.

            -Eu pensei muito na relação que tivemos Draco – ela falou branda – era realmente uma coisa surreal.

            -Nós éramos jovens – ele lembrou-se – foi melhor assim.Acho que agora só nos resta uma amizade ou cumplicidade.Nada mais de amor.

            -Sinto – Gina sorriu um pouco – mas essa é a mais pura verdade.

            -Sabe – Draco teve uma idéia – você poderia me ajudar.Do que uma mulher grávida mais gosta?

            -Não me diga que... – Gina sorriu, era amiga de Padma, apesar dela ter casado com Draco – Parabéns!Ela está com quantos meses?

            -Ela me contou hoje – Draco sorriu mais ainda, se era possível – está com sete semanas e eu nem desconfiava...

            Eles se entreolharam novamente.Todo o amor havia passado, não existiam nem vestígios que um dia os dois tiveram uma linda história de amor.

            -Gina.

            -Draco.

            Eles chamaram ao mesmo tempo.Sabiam o que cada um iria dizer, se conheciam.Mudaram muito, mas ainda assim conheciam cada pedaço do ser a frente deles.Disseram em uníssono e foram embora.

            -Eu quero que você se exploda!


End file.
